Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts surfing the web
by Andrea Araujo
Summary: While the Sailor Scouts surfing the web they find out the dirty secret of Darien's his past modeling job.


Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and crew does not belong to me.  
  
Sailor Moon and the Scouts  
Surfing the Web  
  
By Andrea Araujo  
  
"Oh great, spring break is here and I can finally go on the internet on my brand new computer that I got for a early birthday gift. Even if my birthday is not until June 30th my parents surprised me with it in hopes I will get better grades in school. Fat chance, all I ever do is check my e- mail and look up webcomics. Hee. Hee. Better hurry home before the others see me." laughed Serena as she ran out the school to her neighborhood.  
  
Just when she was about to walked to the front door of her house. Her friends, Raye, Amy, Mina and Lita show up. (Damn. I just know they are going to hog my computer to check out the internet. Grr......)  
  
"Hey, Serena I heard from Molly that you got a brand new computer." said Raye.  
  
"I am interested in seeing what kind of program you have." smiled Amy.  
  
"Do you have the internet yet? I need to check out this gossip web site about all the movie stars! Brad Pit is so fine!" Mina now lost in her own little world.  
  
"No way, I need to check out Martha Stewart's web site for a recipie on making a New York Cheesecake!" Lita pushing Mina out of the way of the front door.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, one at an another time!" yelled Serena but it was too late.  
  
All the Sailor Scouts had created a great huge hole where the front door used to be.  
  
"Oh my god you guys are crazy! My mom is going to kill me when she sees this!", then Serena had an idea which was to use the Sailor Moon pen in hopes it can fix the door up, "Here goes everything. Fix my front door the way it used to be!"  
  
The door is turned back except it is the color of sea-green.  
  
"Eh.....oh well maybe mom wouldn't notice." mummered Serena.  
  
Then Serena heard the guys upstairs fighting over who would used the computer to get to the internet.  
  
1. better get up there to settle it or I wouldn't have a computer!) paniced Serena as she rushed upstairs to her room.  
  
"Hey, I wanted to check out my horoscope!" shouted Raye.  
  
"No, I want to find information on Albert Estein's theories!" shouted Amy now pushing Raye away from the computer.  
  
"Amy out of the way! It's spring break not school learning! Show me Brad Pit!" shouted Mina as she tried to touch the keyboard.  
  
"Forget about Brad who doesn't love Cheesecake!" Lita joining in the battle for to use the computer.  
  
Serena pushed them all away from each other.  
  
"Okay let's draw straws or something." reasoned Serena to the others.  
  
"I agree we shouldn't act like animals." stated Amy.  
  
"Speak for yourself, Amy." mummered Raye under her breath.  
  
All the sailor scouts drawed straws and Raye got the shortest straw. Raye click onto the keyboard to check her daily horoscope.  
  
"Let's see it says that I will find romance this month. Oh I hope he is tall, dark, and handsome."said Raye.  
  
"What about mine?" asked Mina.  
  
"It says forget about Brad Pit. He is married and old."  
  
"What?!" shouted Mina.  
  
"Raye, you saw your horoscope now it is my turn. I am going to check on Estein's theories, please move aside." demaned Amy.  
  
"Oh god, this going to be boring....." winced Lita.  
  
While Amy was busy checking on Estein's theories on internet. The rest of the sailor scouts were asking where Rini and the other were.  
  
"Oh Luna went with Artmeus and Diana to pick up Rini from school. And Darien is working." whispered Serena to the others.  
  
After a hour Amy was finally done with the internet. She turned around to see everyone was asleep on the ground.  
  
Amy sighed and shouted, "Hey I am done!"  
  
Which woke everyone up from their deep sleep.  
  
"Geez, Amy do you have to yell." winced Serena putting a finger to one of her damaged ears.  
  
"Great, now it is my turn! Brad, I am coming honey!" shouted Mina as she speed type to the celebraity gossip web site.  
  
Everyone shake their heads and sighed.  
  
"There is something seriously wrong with that girl." said Raye as she wiped her eyes frrom sleep.  
  
"Oh my god! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!!!!!" cried out Mina  
  
The sailor scouts jumped from her out burst.  
  
"God, you could of given me a heart attack, Mina!" shouted Lita as she tried to calm her nerves down.  
  
"It says he's GAY!"sobbed Mina.  
  
"Okay, you do know that web site is for that crumbing newspaper that makes up stories like a farmwoman saying she gave birth to an alien baby." stated Raye.  
  
"I guess your right but it usually is right about these thing. Well except for this. That's it, I am done with the internet and computers all together.", vowed Mina with her hand in a form of a fist then she noticed something else on the web, "Hey, there is a bunch of web sites about us, guys!"  
  
All of them crowd around the computer screen to see.  
  
"Hey, Serena there is even ones for Darien." said Raye.  
  
"Yeah, let's check them out." said Serena.  
  
The sailor scouts click on one with the title: Rose Prince and they were both shocked and distasted by what they saw on the computer screen.  
  
"Oh my god, is that DARIEN having sex with that girl or no wait is it that a guy?!" shouted Raye.  
  
All the sailor scouts turned to Serena with blank faces.  
  
"Serena, when Darien told you he used to be a model. What exactly did he tell that he was modeling?" asked Lita with a sweatdrop on her forehead.  
  
"Darien told me that he was modeling in guy's underwear. Not an internet porn star! I am going to kill that lying bastard!" yelled Serena.  
  
Serena marched out the room for a minute to get something. While the others were still looking at the site.  
  
"Wow, I didn't realize he was into this sort of thing?!" exclaimed Amy.  
  
"Or that he had a big you know what." whispered Mina.  
  
"Well, it does make sense since he has big feet." mummered Lita.  
  
"Will you guys shut up and get rid of that before Rini and the others come back home or worse Serena's parents!" shouted Raye.  
  
It was too late as they heard Rini called out from outside.  
  
"Hey, what happened to the front door?!"  
  
The girls tried to get rid of it but it only brought more porn photos of Darien with different sex partners.  
  
"Darien's been around!" exclaimed Raye.  
  
"Damn it, the computer is frozen!" shouted Mina.  
  
Rini stepped in the room and saw her future father naked with another woman and a man.  
  
"AAHHHH!!!!!!!!! My eyes, they burn!" screamed Rini in pain.  
  
Then the group gets a surprise visited by the porn star himself. He noticed Rini running around and the sailor scouts all are blushing.  
  
"What's going on? And what's wrong with Rini?" asked Darien.  
  
"Eh....Darien you should possibly run before Serena-" Raye interupied by Serena who is dressed up as Rambo and carrying a big gun in her hands.  
  
"Oh honey. Can you explain why you are having sex with two people in the internet!?" hissed Serena while pointed her gun to Darien's back.  
  
"What?", then Darien saw the computer screen, "Oh crap. I-I can explain! I was young and stupid also I need the money! Besides it was before I ever met you. I swear I don't that anymore!"  
  
Darien turned his head to see flames coming out of his girlfriend's eyes.  
  
"I am going to die .................. aren't I?" mummered Darien.  
  
"Not if you started running now. And that goes everyone else that saw my boyfriend naked!" shouted Serena as she clicked the gun.  
  
"Oh my god, you let the bitch Serena out, Darien!" shouted Raye as they all started to run except , Rini, who was now the ground crying because she was now blind.  
  
As they were running out into the neighborhood. Serena was going crazy and shoting everything in sight.  
  
"I never saw her this mad before." said Darien as he was running for his life.  
  
"Well, you never done something so stupid as not telling her what you actually did for living in the past, genus!" shouted Raye.  
  
Mina was looking at Darien all weird with her eying him up and down.  
  
"What!?" asked Darien.  
  
"I never knew you had a big you know what with that body of yours." said Mina.  
  
"Yeah, you have a body of swimmer but big feet like a rabbit. Ha. Ha." laughed Lita wickly.  
  
Darien blushed, "Will you guys all shut up and keep running!"  
  
"So what is your favorite position?" laughed Mina wickly.  
  
"Oh I hate my life." mummered Darien bitterly.  
  
* So, do you like it everyone. Perfect for this day and age and for spring break. Hee. Hee. Oh boy you guys might be thinking that she has a dirty mind. Oh whatever, like you never wondered if Darien was a model as he says he was. After all he has bad taste in clothes. It would be consider fashionable if he was in paris, because everyone there dress up like they are in the 80's. Also, I got one comment asking if Darien is gay in this fanfic. No, he just need the money. Like a guy can't be desperate enough for money not sex like all your are thinking right now. Yeah, I know how your dirty minds work. ^_~ Anyway, I did get confused when that alien guy from one of sailor moon movies wanted Darien and gave him flowers. Maybe, Darien is bi-sexual which means he prefers both genders. 


End file.
